


Ron is a good friend

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Ron helps his friend get his guy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Ron is a good friend

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to J. K. Rowling.

The war was over. They won. Then why wasn’t his best friend happy?

Sure they all dealt with the horrors, the nightmares, the deaths, but it was time to start living again. Otherwise those deaths meant nothing.

Sure Harry had it worse than most, but he should be the one who deserves happiness the most.

He watched his best friend crumple into himself. He knew that those horrid muggles that he grew up with did not help his self-esteem, but he hoped that now he would be able to get past it.

He wanted to see his friend happy. He wasn’t the brightest person ever but he noticed things about his friend. He noticed that his friend had a secret.

Once Harry told him the secret. It made sense. The longing looks, the obsessive behavior, the heat in the air around them. You could almost taste the hidden sexual tension between them.

He wasn’t angry. He wasn’t even upset about it. His friend had a crush on Malfoy. He didn’t care. If only his friend would have the guts to tell the prat how he felt. No. Harry was oblivious to all things romantic. He would never go after something he really wanted. He was self-sacrificing to a fault.

Ron had to do something about it. He couldn’t watch his best friend pine away, when he could have the most precious thing ever, love. He realized his friend was in love. Harry thought it was unrequited, well Ron had to make sure that Harry would see the truth of the matter.

He was a brilliant chess player and he came up with the perfect play. He would enact it the very next day.

Ron, Hermione and Harry were all sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall during lunch.

“Hey Ron, can you pass the salt?” Harry asked.

“Yeah just a minute.” He said getting up.

He crossed the room ignoring Harry’s exclaim of “Mate it’s right beside you.” And picked up Malfoy bridal style at the Slytherin table.

“What the- Weasley! What are you doing?” Malfoy screamed as Ron carried him back over to the Gryffindor table.

“Well you see, Harry wanted me to pass the salt,” Ron explained as he dropped Malfoy into Harry’s lap, “So like a great friend I am, I went above and beyond and got him not one but two things he wants.” Ron sat back down.

“What I don’t want Malfoy!” Harry sputtered.

“I want you though.” Malfoy muttered still in Harry’s lap.

“I-“ Harry gasped.

“Perfect. There you go. Told you.” Ron said smiling and patted his friends back.

“You really want me?” Harry asked in a small voice. Ron rolled his eyes. He still didn’t think he deserved love.

“Yes. Do you really want me?” Malfoy asked boldly.

“Yes.” Harry said blushing.

Ron looked at them with admiration. Malfoy smiled leaned up and kissed his best friend. Harry returned the kiss. He looked away to give them some privacy.

“You’re mine now Potter.” Malfoy uttered.

“Yours.” Harry replied.

“Good. Thank you Weasley. You’re a good friend.” Malfoy said.

“I didn’t do it for you. But you’re welcome.” Ron said.

“I know.” Malfoy nodded.

Harry smiled lovingly at him. Malfoy kissed Harry again and they went back to eating with Malfoy joining them.

All in all, adding Malfoy to their little group wasn’t so bad. He finally got to see his best mate happier than he ever did before. He was thankful for that.

What are friends for if they can’t help you find your happiness?

The End


End file.
